Un Beso Con Tú y Sólo Tú
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: Lovino wants his first kiss to be with Antonio, and come hell, high water, or rotten tomatoes, he's going to kiss the idiot. And Antonio's gonna damn well like it. Spamano, side PruCan and USUK. Cute and funny fluff, rated for language. High school AU.


Feliciano was good with women. He'd charm them, compliment them, make them giggle, and generally get them to fawn over him like some damn fuzzy thing that chicks dig. Italian women, American women, British women, hell, even _Russian_ babes—he could woo them all.

So, yeah, Feliciano was good with women.

But I was better. Why?

'Cause I could play a part. I could be cute, suave, sensitive, a bad boy, you name it. Girls fucking loved me because I could be whatever they wanted me to be, and I'm sure I could've been the perfect boyfriend for any number of those girls.

One problem, though.

I don't even _like _women.

…shut up, damn it.

_Maybe_ I just didn't connect with girls.

_Maybe_ I just liked hanging out with guys more than with girls.

_Maybe_ I started having more-than-friendly feelings toward my kind-of-best-friend and the idiot was too _stupid_ to realize it so kept on living his life while I pined away in solitude because all I wanted to do was _kiss the bastard_ because I was saving my first kiss for him and he didn't even _know_ because he's so damn stupidly adorable and adorably stupid and just so goddamn _Antonio_.

So _there_.

Suck it.

Anyway, one day I decided hey, to hell with it, and figured I could plan my way into Toni's arms and all over his face like the fucking Italian I am because we _don't_ do shit halfway. So I drew up a timetable, dug my designer clothes out of the back of my fucking abyss of a closet, and prayed that it would work in the way I'd hoped it to.

Of course, it _all_ went downhill from there.

. . .

_Fourteen years after the turn of the twentieth century, sexual tensions between Lovino and Antonio were high_…

Coming back to reality, I looked down at my research paper with a frown and said, "Fuck!" before grudgingly grabbing my eraser and erasing half of the sentence.

_Fourteen years after the turn of the twentieth century, tensions between European countries were high; in 1939, the story was much the same. From the onset of Lovino's feelings, Antonio displayed his stupidity and simply sat back, allowing life to go on as usual. Lovino's nonchalance would not last long—whether because of the Spaniard's cute mistakes or natural awkwardness, Lovino Vargas found himself falling for him more and more each day._

I read over my paragraph with a grimace, trying not to cry at just how much I actually thought about the fucking retard. "Damn it," I muttered, erasing everything after 'same,' "why can't I get you out of my head?"

"Ve~"

Oh, no.

"_Fratello_~"

Oh, God, no.

"Lovi~!" Feliciano squealed, jumping onto my back and squeezing me mercilessly from behind. "Why do you always look so sad, _fratello_? You should smile more because you look so pretty when you smile~!"

Blushing profusely (what. I'm not really big on physical contact), I tried wiggling out of my brother's fucking death grip, muttering, "Enough with your stupid hug therapy!"

Somewhere in the background, Ludwig (when the fuck did he show up?) sighed and said, "I'll never understand Catholics."

Bastard.

Before I could shoot back something really fucking racist and nasty, a velvety, "Lovi~" came floating over to where we were, at which I dropped Feli on the floor and tried forcing my blush to go the fuck away like, now. Of course, the Good Lord in heaven hates me and decided that Toni should feel the need to hug me from behind and more or less rape my back.

And so began another bright-ass blush.

Once the retard let go of me and stood back an acceptable distance, I recomposed myself and turned around in my seat to face him. "What the hell do you want, bastard?"

"Lovi," he said, pouting, "why so mean?"

I tossed a glare at him.

"Right, right. I wanted to know if you had anything planned for tonight, and if you wanted to go to the movies with me." He smiled, and all I could do was sit there and try not to look stupid. "Whadda ya say, _mi tomatito_~?"

"YES!"

Insert awkward silence here.

And maybe a little bit of awkward glances.

And a smattering of Librarian Glare (yes, capitals. That shit's scary).

Clearing my throat nervously, I turned even redder and straightened out my school blazer before sitting down, almost wishing the ground would open up and suck me in. "Um, I mean, sure. I'm, uh, not doing anything."

Grin. "¡_Impresionante_! I'll go tell Gilbert and Francis that we've got another _amigo _tonight! See you at seven, Lovi~!"

Choking back a sob as he skipped out of the library, I dropped my forehead onto the table and whined, "_Maledizione tutti all'inferno! Che vergogna..._ That stupid tomato bastard didn't want to go on a date with me, he just wanted to go to the movies as friends! Why does my life suck?"

"Don't cry, Lovino," Feli said, patting my back. "I'm sure Antonio really does like you; after all, he's so nice to you and he tries to be your friend even though you yell at him and call him names and you're kinda mean to him all the time but I know that it's just because you can't express your feelings very well because you don't really have many friends but it's okay with me because I'll be your friend and Ludwig will, too!"

I pouted. "But I don't like the German bastard!"

"Ve, why not? He's really nice and helpful and he always cheers me up when I'm feeling sad and I know that he's my bestest best friend ever and he could be yours, too! Oh, oh, oh! Maybe hanging out with me and Ludwig will get your mind off of Antonio and you can be happy for once instead of being the gloomy little raincloud you always are because you don't wanna ask Toni out yourself and I don't know why since you're really fun to be around and I just know that Toni thinks so too!"

Lip quivering, I looked up at him and said, "Feliciano?" which he regarded with a blink. "For once, could you shut the fuck up while you're ahead?" Gloomily, I picked up my binder and left the library, heading back soon after to grab my research paper before leaving again.

And going back for my pencil.

And leaving again.

And going back for my backpack.

And leaving again.

And going back for my lunch.

And leaving again for good…

…before heading back for my jacket.

Fuck off.

. . .

As I glanced to the side, I suddenly remembered why I didn't eat lunch with Gilbert and Matthew anymore. Yeah, the two were an asshole and a pussy, respectively, but they weren't bad as friends; they just had a habit of being sickeningly couple-y all the fucking time. Sighing, I looked across the table to see Elizabeta, camcorder in hand, staring at them.

Weirdo, right?

"Liz," I said, grimacing down at my lunch with mild distaste, "stop that. It's fucking creepy to watch someone perv on others."

She huffed. "Fine," she agreed, pocketing the camcorder and rubbing her nose.

Pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation, I added, "And stop sending signals to Kiku. Just leave the idiots to their own devices."

Gilbert pulled Matt into a hug and looked over at me. "I heard that, you know. So not awesome. You're just jealous because you're not as awesome as I am and you don't have someone special to spend your time with."

Liz winced, saying, "As harsh as that was, Gil has a point. When are you finally going to work up the courage to ask Toni out? Everyone knows how you feel about him."

"Not everyone," I scoffed, picking at my lunch absently and frowning. I sighed. "Do you know what it's like to have a cru—feelings for someone for years only to have them be completely oblivious to how you feel about them?"

She reached across the table and placed her hand lightly on top of my own, offering me a small reassuring smile. And I blushed. Damn. "I think just about everyone does, Lovi. It's just a part of life. What _exactly _do you want from Antonio?"

"W-Well, I want him to be my b… my b-b…" I couldn't bring myself to say it, and after a quick slap on the back from Matthew I squeaked out, "Boyfriend!" before hiding my face in my arms, ashamed.

"Ohoho~" Fuck, could the day get any _worse_? "So ze rumors are true, _non_? _Mon petit _Lovino 'as feelings for _Antoine_ zat go beyond simple friendship?"

Even though he was right (the French bastard), I still shot back, "Fuck the hell off, Francis. I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit right now. Go molest Arthur or something."

The smile that broke out on his face left me feeling a little unnerved. "No need to be defensive, _mon ami_. I simply made an observation zat 'appened to be more zan just speculation. But I propose zat you at least make _mon cher Antoine _aware of your… feelings toward 'im."

"Oh, yeah, that makes _perfect _fucking sense. I'll just walk up to him and say, 'Antonio, I saw you in the classroom today. As the sun came from behind the clouds, a burst of brilliant light caught your hair; it was haloed in front of me. You turned, your eyes flashed fire into my soul, I immediately read the words of Dostoyevsky and Karl Marx, and in the words of Albert Schweitzer, "I fancy you."' Zat sounds like a smart idea, _non_?" I deadpanned, tone becoming sarcastic at the last bit. "If it was that easy, don't you think I would've done that already?"

"Did he just quote Eddie Izzard?" Matt asked in the background.

Gilbert nodded. "Yep."

"Zere is no reason to be sarcastic—"

I cut him off with, "There's always a reason to be sarcastic. Right now, you happen to be mine. Didn't I tell you earlier to leave and do something else, like molest Arthur?"

Francis pursed his lips. "I would go display my love for _Angleterre_, but _Amérique _'as not left 'is side since ze first day of school."

I swear I saw Liz's eyes light up like a damn Christmas tree. "Ohmigosh, do you think there's something… _going on _between them? We should follow them and find out, Lovi!"

"No."

"But Lovi—"

"No."

"Just for a little—"

"No."

"And why no—"

"I have plans for tonight, and those plans don't involve spying on Alfred and Arthur because you think they're in a 'relationship,'" I said in a monotone voice, spearing a tomato in my salad and shoving it into my mouth decisively. "Go find some other sucker to con into it."

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned toward Matt. "Mattie-kins," she cooed innocently, sticking her bottom lip out and pouting at him, "do you know if Alfie and Artie have some sort of schedule?"

Blushing, he held his stuffed bear tighter and said, "I-It's Friday, so they'll p-probably go out to eat. They like going to Olive Garden."

"Thanks, Mattie." I guessed that she was going it alone, up until she opened her mouth again. "OI, KIKU! YOU BUSY TONIGHT?"

Through my coughing (since the bitch made me choke on my tomato), I heard Kiku's response of, "No, Erizabeta-san. May I ask why?"

Grinning, she replied, "JUST BRING YOUR CAMCORDER AND AN EXTRA BATTERY TO MY HOUSE AFTER SCHOOL. I'LL TELL YA ALONG THE WAY."

"Hai."

Still coughing due to the reverberations of having nearly choked to death on my favorite food (oh, the irony. It's so metallic), I started questioning my choice of friends and thought that maybe I should find some new ones.

Ones that didn't perv on gay guys, weren't all over each other, didn't molest anything on two legs, and were generally normal.

A few moments later, I started snorting with laughter.

As if I could find friends like that at my weird-ass school.

. . .

"Ouch! _Maledizione, che cazzo di male_!" I swore, rubbing my head where the bed underside had hit when my dog Angelo had run in and barked at me.

From downstairs, my mother yelled, "Lovino, _guarda la tua lingua_!"

I sighed. She always got on my case when I swore, but I knew for a fact that she didn't exactly have the most saintly of mouths when pissed off. "_Mi dispiace, mamma_._ Non succederà di nuovo_."

"_Assicurati di esso_."

Lying back down on the floor, stomach flush against the carpet, I muttered curse words under my breath and glared at the sneakers sitting too far away for me to reach. It wasn't until I saw Angelo army crawling across the floor that an idea came to mind. "Oh, Gelo~" I said sweetly, extending the 'o' sound exaggeratedly. "Do you want to help daddy?"

He sat down at my feet and stared up at me, tongue hanging out and tail wagging. "Arf!"

"_Prendi le scarpe di papà per lui e lui ti darà un biscotto_," I offered, and my little Maltese bundle of fluff barked before scurrying underneath the bed, returning with my shoes in his mouth. "Good boy!" Grabbing a treat out of the box on my dresser, I tossed it at him and went back to trying to get dressed. Once I'd done so, I retreated to the bathroom to make an attempt to tame my hair.

I brushed it.

And brushed it.

And brushed it.

And tried a bit of gel.

And brushed it.

And tried a bit more gel.

And brushed it once again.

And that damn fucking curl still wouldn't go down.

"Mom, what's the deal with this devil curl, anyway?" I complained, snatching my house keys and pouting dejectedly as I sulked down the stairs and into the kitchen to bid my mother goodbye. "It never stays down when I want it to."

She shrugged. "I've wondered the same thing since I was a little girl, since my father has the same problem, but with two. I suppose it's just hereditary, like how Feliciano inherited your father's calm disposition and you inherited his mother's mouth."

"That doesn't even make sense."

A smile. "I know. Are you going to eat something before you leave, sweetie?"

Kissing the top of her head, I said, "We'll probably end up pigging out on popcorn at the theater, so no." I glanced out the window. "Antonio's here. Love you."

"I love you, too. Be safe."

After shutting the front door to the house, I hurried over to Toni's car while trying not to look too nervous and eager. I was greeted with a smile and a, "Hey, Lovi," before I noticed that there was a lack of albino and pervy Frenchman.

Buckling the seatbelt, I asked, "Where are Gilbert and Francis?"

"Gilbert has to run errands for his mom all night long, and Francis is grounded because he's failing Spanish."

I cocked an eyebrow. "With _you _as a friend?"

He laughed. "I don't understand it either. But the movie time changed to nine, since the seven-thirty one was sold out. So we're gonna go to dinner instead!"

"D-D-D-D-Dinner?" I stuttered, blushing to my ears. "J-Just… us?"

"Yep!"

"The two of us?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Going to dinner?"

"_Sí_~!"

"Alone?"

He nodded, and I blushed even redder. Didn't he realize what "two people out at dinner alone" meant? Fuck, it was gonna be like a date! There was no way in hell I could handle it! _Are you fucking crazy, you dumb bastard? _was what I'd wanted to say. But all that came out was, "…okay."

. . .

_Okay, Vargas, _I told myself, trailing behind the hostess as she led us to our table, _you can do this. There is absolutely nothing romantic AT ALL about going out to eat with Antonio; in fact, you don't even like him right now. He's just a friend._

The romantic and sensitive side of me, the one that I liked to keep locked away from the world because it makes me weak, was more along the lines of, _There's nothing that says Antonio's doing this because he only likes Lovino as a friend. He might just like him more than anyone else is aware of._

_Don't get his hopes up! He'll only be crushed by the truth!_

_The truth is that there is no truth; at least, not yet. He should wait a while to see how Toni really feels about him._

Back in reality, Toni was busy jabbering away about something in Spanish while I was trying (and failing) to hide my flushed face behind my menu. "Lovi!" he cooed, interrupting my inner turmoil. "You look so cute when you're all red like that! You look like a tomato!"

"Shut up, bastard!" I muttered through my teeth, averting my eyes from his. Damn, why did I have to be so sun-dairy (or however the fuck Kiku says it. Whatever it is, it means that I'm an asshole of the highest degree to those I find myself attracted to. Meh)?

When the server came, I ordered the first thing on the menu that had pasta in it, not bothering to actually read what it was, and Antonio ordered something with chicken and rice or some shit like that. As soon as the waiter came back with our food, the severe awkwardness started, and hell, that lasted until after we'd paid the bill (actually, Antonio took it. It _really_ felt like a date then), left the restaurant, and paid for our movie tickets.

Then came the popcorn incident, in which I tripped and nearly fell before Antonio caught me on the way down, bridal style, and made me blush for the umpteenth time that night.

Sitting up at the back of the theater, which was mostly empty, I realized that curling in on myself wasn't going to cause the tension to dissipate, but did nothing about it. "Lovi, are you okay?" Toni asked, putting a hand on my cheek and causing it to heat up more. "You're really red. Are you sick?"

_Yeah, lovesick._ Cue mental slap.

"I-I don't think so…" I mumbled, trailing off just as he leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Wh-What the hell a-are you d-doing?" I demanded, more shocked than confused.

He pulled back, tilting his head to the side and looking at me with… something I just couldn't identify. "I'm checking for fever, and you seem okay. Are you sure you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, damn it!" I snapped, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my mouth in them as I pointedly looked away from Antonio.

"_Mi dispiace_," he whispered, and I lifted my head to stare at him in confusion.

I blinked. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." He brushed it off and held the bag of popcorn out to me as the movie previews finally ended.

. . .

The car ride home was short-lived, considering the damn thing ran out of gas about a mile and a half away from my house. On top of that, neither of us had our cell phones, so Antonio pulled into the nearest parking lot just as the last of the gas was used. "This isn't good."

"Really?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "How are we supposed to get home now?"

He opened up the door and stepped out, motioning for me to do the same as he replied, "We'll just have to walk. It's not too far." After I abandoned the heat of the car for the cold as shit weather outside, he locked the doors and looked at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any gloves. My hands will freeze."

Pursing his lips, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of gloves, handing one to me and slipping the other one onto his left hand. "Problem solved."

I bit the inside of my cheek. "No, problem not solved," I said, pulling my glove onto my right hand. "We've got one glove each. How does this solve any—"

My words died a painful death in my throat when I felt warm fingers slip between mine and glanced up to meet equally warm green eyes. "See?" he said happily, smiling softly. "We can share heat, that way we can share the gloves!"

I'll be honest—I didn't hear anything he said after entwining his fingers with mine.

_Because he was holding my hand._

God. My hand.

Antonio was holding my hand.

_Antonio _was holding my hand.

Antonio was holding _my _hand.

Oh, my God.

He was holding my hand like I was a lover, not just a friend trying to avoid frozen digits on a chilly East Coast night. And you know what?

He held it all the way home.

Boo-fucking-yah.

. . .

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_OMG, Lovi. How did it go? I want the deets._

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**It went fine.**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_Deets, honey. Deets._

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**Ugh, fine. We had dinner, saw a movie, had the car run out of gas, and ended up walking home. Happy?**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_No, I'm not. Thanks for asking. Sooooooooooooooo… did any smoooooooooochiiiiiiiiiiing happen? *waggles eyebrows*_

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**If it did, what makes you think I'd tell you? *glares***

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_'Cause you seem like the 'kiss and tell' type of person. *shrugs* Is your relationship with Toni at least a little bit better?_

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**Define 'better.'**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_Is he still a friend, or did he sorta move past that barrier?_

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**For Christ's sake, Liz. We DID NOT kiss. And I don't know if he did or not. I still like him.**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_Well, I think that he likes you more than he lets on. Kiku agrees with me._

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**Kiku would agree with anything you said as long as it had something to do with spying and/or perving on others. Personally, I don't think Toni will ever see me as more than a friend. But some things he does…**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_Hey, we've got voyeurism down to an art form, so shut up. And what do you mean by 'some things he does?'_

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**Tell ANYONE and I'll fucking KILL YOU, but when we walked home last night I didn't have a pair of gloves. Toni lent me one of his and we ended up holding hands all the way home.**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_KYAAA~! THAT IS SO CUUUUUUUUUUUTE! I don't see why you think he doesn't like-like you, because that's just freaking adorable. *huggles*_

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**He only did it because we had to share one pair of gloves between two people. It's not like he meant anything by it. *rolls eyes***

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_Lovino Ettore Vargas, you of all people should know that Antonio doesn't do anything he doesn't mean—every hug, every high-five, every word, means exactly what it's supposed to._

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**There can be exceptions.**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_HOW IN THE FUCK ARE YOU PESSIMISTIC RIGHT NOW? FOR YAOI'S SAKE, THE DUDE HELD YOUR DAMN HAND AND WALKED WITH YOU TO YOUR HOUSE WHEN HE COULD HAVE EASILY LEFT YOU TO DO SO ON YOUR OWN. If that isn't 'meaningful,' then I don't know what is._

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**Did it ever occur to you that maybe Toni's just a nice guy? Because last I checked, the dude could befriend a fucking assassin. Walking me home and keeping my hands warm was probably just an everyday occurrence for him.**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_*facepalm*_

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**What?**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_Oh, nothing. I'm just SLAPPING MYSELF because you're a fucking RETARD. Have you ever noticed how much of your shit Antonio puts up with? Your own brother doesn't deal with that much baggage, and he's your BROTHER. Think about it. :|_

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

***is thinking about it* Feliciano has to live with me. Of course he avoids as much of my bullshit as possible. Plus he spends all of his free time with that potato bastard.**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_WHY do you hate Ludwig? He's a nice guy. And stop trying to change the subject. You WILL confess your feelings to Antonio, whether or not I have to force you._

**From: Romano_is_Sheezy**

**To: Hungary's_Finest**

**Hypothetically, were I to want to hypothetically confess my feelings to Toni, what could I hypothetically do to hypothetically ensure that I don't hypothetically fuck up? Hypothetically, of course.**

_From: Hungary's_Finest_

_To: Romano_is_Sheezy_

_Hypothetically ask him to prom, which is in a month or so. Hypothetical end of hypothetical conversation._

. . .

Sucking in a breath, I bit my bottom lip and watched as Toni shook his head at another pair of girls before heading over there myself and tapping on his shoulder. "Lovi~!" he squealed, hugging me tightly and grinning like a dumbass. "What do you want to talk about?"

"W-Well, I was, uh, wondering… wondering…"

"Yeah?"

I looked up and furrowed my eyebrows. "Wondering why the fuck you have a turtle on your head."

Patting his head as if he didn't believe me, he grabbed the turtle and pulled it down off his head. "Oh, that's Señor Pablo," he said with a smile. "Don't mind him; he stows away to school sometimes. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"I, uh, forgot."

"Oh. Okay. Well, can I ask you something, then?"

Go away, you motherfucking blush. "Sure."

"Will you go to prom with me?"

. . .

Liz was the first one to spot me as I rounded the corner in a daze. "Lovi!" she chirped, bounding over to where I was. "How did it go?"

"H-He… he asked me to prom…"

She smiled wider and brighter. "What did you say?"

My face reddened. "I said yes."

Out of the blue, she, Emma, Erika, and Feliks started squealing with joy and passing money back and forth. I should've been offended that they were betting on the outcome of one of the fucking toughest things I'd ever done, but I was far too stupefied and content to really give a damn.

In fact, I was so fucking happy I didn't pay attention for the rest of the day.

Math class? Fuck sine, cosine, and tangent.

History? Boring. I could watch the History Channel at home.

English? Research paper be damned. I'd just cram it in on a Saturday.

Life was B-E-A-fucking-utiful.

. . .

…_On August 10, in the wake of the deadly attack on Nagasaki, the Japanese government issued a statement saying they would agree to the terms of the Potsdam Declaration, and on September 2, 1945, United States General Douglas MacArthur accepted the formal surrender of Japan aboard the U.S.S. Missouri in Tokyo Bay. World War II was finally over__._

_Attempting to keep policies of isolationism and hold o_ ("Damn pen is fucked up! Where'd I put my extra pens?") _n to promised neutrality may have worked for the United States of America at the beginning of the World Wars, but in spite of valiant efforts to remain unbiased and uninvolved, America was called in to fight. From President Wilson declaring war after learning of an approaching German offensive, to declaring war on Japan after the attack on Pearl Harbor, America was at the ready to give assistance when needed, playing a pivotal role in the outcomes of the Great War, and its descendant, World War II._

"Done!" I cheered, punching the air in triumph while my mom stared at me like I'd just given birth to some weird alien life form. "I'm done! I can go to prom now, right?"

She nodded, and I hugged her before rushing outside and hopping into Antonio's car, apologizing profusely for being late. "You don't have to apologize, _mi mejor amigo_," he said, grinning ear to ear and looking positively sexy in his tux.

It was only about a ten minute drive to school, and all confidence I had before arriving ditched me the second I stepped out of the car. Toni nudged my arm and grabbed my hand to lead me inside, either taking no notice of my blush or just ignoring it for the hell of it. We found a table to sit down at and spent about an hour just enjoying each other's company.

"This is the first prom I've been to," Toni mused, and I looked up from my hands, which were twisted in my lap, disbelievingly.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You're shittin' me. What about those girls that kept asking you? You've never said yes to even one of them?"

"None of them were the right ones." What. "Besides, it's much more fun here with you than it would've been with any of those boring old girls! Now c'mon, let's dance!"

"B-But I can't dance!" I protested, half-allowing myself to be dragged out onto the floor.

Toni just smiled and sauntered off to the deejay, whispering something in his ear. When he came back, he said, "Then I'll teach you."

"Alright, folks, we're gonna slow things down and up the passion with a smooth, sultry tango. _Ole_!"

My face must've been hilarious. "Antonio, I can't tango!"

"Just follow my lead, Lovi."

So I did.

In no time at all, I had the hang of it and we danced across the floor, and suddenly my world became nothing but Antonio, the music, and my heart pounding in my ears. By the time the song finished, we were panting and pressed up against each other and sweaty and flushed and I didn't want it to end but Toni lifted me back up and led me off the floor. "That was… fun," I said, following Toni out the back door to get some fresh air.

"I told you I'd teach you how to dance. It wasn't too hard, was it?"

I laughed. "Hard? No. Did it make my legs feel like jelly? Yes." My point was proven when I could barely stand myself up, clutching onto the front of Antonio's tux and falling into him. "Eh he he, I can't even stand up straight!"

He looked nervous, making me wonder 'what the fuck does he like me too,' and 'holy shit should I kiss him or not.' Laughing uncomfortably, he said, "Heterosexual man-love moment."

. . .

**~ . ~Romano's Cynical Blog of Cynical Shit~ . ~**

**FML **– _Sunday, April 17, 2011 08:13:34_

_Mood: Confused and pissed off at the world  
Listening to: Toni snore like a fucking chainsaw  
Location: LOL NARNIA, BITCH_

Low points of prom night:

–First kiss = nonexistent

–Embarrassing the shit out of myself in front of Toni

–Accidently stumbling upon Alfred and Arthur making out (there are some things you can never un-see ._.)

–Liz not leaving me alone after watching me dance with Toni

–Gilbert's an asshole

. . . . . . –Oh, wait…

–Being forced to spend time with the German bastard

–Making Feliciano cry because I didn't want to spend time with the German bastard

–Getting dragged to Gilbert's after-party

–Getting drunk at said after-party

–Waking up with a fucking hangover -_-'

High points of prom night:

–Spending time with Toni

–Getting to tango with Toni (which was fucking _sexy_)

–Almost getting kissed by Toni when he walked me to my front door

–Coercing my mother to let Toni stay the night since it was like, one in the morning

–Watching Toni sleep *3*

~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

So, I've got the fucking hangover of the century right now, and ibuprofen isn't doing _shit _for it. On top of that, Toni's still knocked out on the couch and I wanna watch television, meaning he's either gotta move or I'm sitting on him.

He's got a fucking turtle on his head again. What the hell.

Eh, screw television. I'll just play a video game.

But yeah, last night I got to know Toni a little better. As much of a babe magnet as he is, he'd never been to prom before yesterday. It's funny in a way that's not ha-ha funny, but kinda omgwtfbbq funny. And he's a senior, so I'm at least happy I helped him go to prom _once_.

Yes, it makes me feel special.

No, I don't care what your fucking opinion is.

Get bent. :)

I don't know why I'm still holding on to my damn first kiss, because I could've totally kissed him when we were behind the school. I think I was just afraid of being rejected; I'd rather live my life feeling the way I do and still having Toni as a friend than making a move and losing him forever.

Being a teenager sucks _ass_, man. Your hormones are saying, "Do it!" and your brain says, "Slow down, you asshole! You'll fuck something up!"

I just don't know which to listen to right now.

SEND ME A SIGN, GOD. IS IT _THAT _MUCH TO ASK FOR?

Guess I'll sign off for now. The lazy ass is bound to get up soon, so I'll go make him breakfast or something.

An omelet with cheese, peppers, tomatoes, and bacon.

Yeah.

Whatevs.

Ciao,

Romano

COMMENTS (26):

**Hungary's_Finest **says: Why so cynical? Let's put a smile on that face of yours~

**^=Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Hungary's_Finest: ¬_¬ Not in the mood, Liz.

**^==Hungary's_Finest **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: Dawww, is my wittle Wovino pissed off at the world?

**^===Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Hungary's_Finest: Yes. Yes I am.

**It's_Ok_I'm_American **says: Didn't me and Arthur tell you guys not to come looking for us? Pretty sure we gave you ample warning.

**^=Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)It's_Ok_I'm_American: Saying, "What I do with Arthur in private is between me and him, so quit asking!" doesn't seem like 'ample warning' to me. *shrugs*

**^==It's_Ok_I'm_American **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: Well, when the sentence following it is, "So don't try to find us at prom," it's pretty ample. ^_^

**^===Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)It's_Ok_I'm_American: Fuck off, _maledetto imbecille_. ò_ó

**^====It's_Ok_I'm_American **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: ^_~

**Prussian_Awesomeness **says: You have to admit, that was one kickass after-party. 8D

**^=Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Prussian_Awesomeness: *rolls eyes* Whatever makes the tears stop, Gilbert.

**Britannian_Angel **says: Alfred has a point, you know, and he was kind enough to provide you with a warning. I'm beginning to think that you may need a romantic companion more than anyone originally thought…

**^=Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Britannian_Angel: ORLY

**^==Britannian_Angel **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: YARLY

**^===Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Britannian_Angel: U SURE

**^====Britannian_Angel **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: YA R U

**^=====Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Britannian_Angel: TOTES ಠ_ಠ

**Hetare_Italia **says: Don't be sad, Lovino! It'll all work out eventually. :)

**^=Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Hetare_Italia: Ever the optimist, aren't we, Feli?

**^==Hetare_Italia **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: Of course, Lovi! One of us has to be!

**^===Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Hetare_Italia: It certainly isn't going to be me… ›_›

**Canadian_Please **says: I have faith in you, Lovino. Toni'll come around in time. Just be patient. ^.^

**^=Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Canadian_Please: Patience is something much of which I do not have. He'd better start 'coming around' faster.

**^==Canadian_Please **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: Patience, young grasshopper. Good things come to those who wait.

**^===Romano_is_Sheezy **says: (a)Canadian_Please: My apologies, sensei. I have allowed the negative aspects of life to invade my psyche and disrupt my flow of chi. *bows*

**^====Canadian_Please **says: (a)Romano_is_Sheezy: LOL

. . .

"Lovi? What're you doing in my kitchen?" Toni slurred, rubbing his eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen, and damn if it wasn't the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my life. "Wait. Lovi, what am I doing in_ your _kitchen?"

Spatula-ing the omelet onto a plate and setting it down in front of him as he sat down, I said, "We got back from Gil's party at one, and my mom said it was okay if you stayed the night."

"Oh. _Gracias_," he replied, finally taking a bite of his food before looking away from me solemnly. "Did I tell you that I was accepted into a college?"

I shook my head. "No, you didn't. Which one?"

He looked apprehensive. "…University of Wyoming. I'm leaving after graduation in May."

"Oh," I answered shortly, going back to cooking for myself. "That's… nice."

. . .

"Braginskaya, Yekaterina."

"Braginski, Ivan."

"Carriedo, Antonio Fernandez."

I watched as Toni walked up on stage and received his diploma, a sad smile on my face. When I was sure he was looking at me, I turned around and left, pushing open the gymnasium doors and calmly walking up the flight of stairs that led to the roof.

Sitting down on the edge, I closed my eyes to keep them from getting blurry with tears and let my legs dangle.

"Lovino!" a voice called after a good hour or so, accompanied by the pounding of feet. "Lovino, why?"

Ignoring his question, I said, "Why are you up here, Antonio? You should be down there getting ready to leave, you stupid bastard. But instead you're wasting your time up here. Foolish, foolish Toni."

Strong hands reached around me and pulled me up, dragging me into a hug from behind as Toni buried his face in my hair. "Going down there means leaving you, and I wanted to spend my last moments here with you, _mi tomatito_."

It was silent for a few moments until I muttered, "How long have you known?"

"About two years. But there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm sorry, Lovi… _Mi dispiace_…"

I turned around in his embrace and balled my fists in the front of his shirt, glad that he had taken off the gown before looking for me. We just stood there, staring at each other, for God knows how long. Then, I felt the overwhelming urge to do something incredibly fucking stupid.

I pulled him down and kissed him.

And it sucked ass.

Our noses bumped, I caught his upper lip more than anything, I had no fucking clue what the fuck to do with my hands and he didn't respond, but it was still perfect.

Not quite how I'd hoped it would be, but still breathtaking.

Embarrassed, I shoved my reddening face into Toni's chest, saying, "I kinda envisioned myself looking shitloads better when I finally did that, not ugly as sin."

He laughed and held me tighter. "You're not ugly, Lovi. I think you're perfect just the way you are, all puffy-eyed, sniveling, and beautiful."

"You're just saying that, damn it."

"I'm not." A hand tilted my chin up to see a pair of green eyes and a wide smile before I found myself melting again, sliding my hands up from his shirt to thread through his hair and pull him closer, never wanting to let him go.

He pulled back and gave a small grin, leaning back in to press a kiss to my forehead. "Checking for fever?" I asked, hands still entangled in his hair.

"Nope," he replied. "I just like kissing you."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and whispered, "I'll… I'll miss you."

Kissing my nose this time, he said, "I'll try to visit as often as I can, okay, Lovi?" I nodded. "¡_Genial_! We've got three hours until I need to leave, so let's spend some time together!"

. . .

Groaning, I nudged my dorm room door open with my knee and scooted inside, dropping the box of shit in my arms on my bed with an exasperated, "Finally!" I clicked my tongue before getting to work on unpacking my boxes, reaching the almost halfway point when I heard a knock on my door.

Sighing in irritation, I stood up to walk over and answer the damn thing, but ended up tripping over some of the shit on the floor. Letting loose a string of curse words in Italian, I hauled my ass to my feet and brushed myself off, turning the knob and yanking open the door.

What greeted me was curly dark brown hair, unbelievably green eyes, a familiar smile, and an oversized NYU sweatshirt.

"Hi!" Toni said, holding out a hand for me to shake. "I'm Antonio, your new roommate."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Man, this thing was _loooooooooooooooooong_. But it was one of those ideas that I just had to get off my chest because it wouldn't leave me the hell alone. XD

See ya later! *runs off to go write next chapter of "Orange"*

Translations:

_Un Beso Con Tú y Sólo Tú_—A Kiss With You and Only You (Spanish)

_fratello_—brother (Italian)

_mi tomatito_—my little tomato (Spanish)

¡_Impresionante_!—Awesome! (Spanish)

_amigo_—friend (Spanish)

_Maledizione tutti all'inferno! Che vergogna..._—Damn it all to hell! How embarrassing… (Italian)

_non_—no (French)

_mon petit_—my little (French)

_Antoine_—Antonio (French)

_mon ami_—my friend (French)

_mon cher_—my dear (French)

_Angleterre_—England (French)

_Amérique_—America (French)

_Maledizione, che cazzo di male_!—Damn it, that fucking hurts! (Italian)

Lovino, _guarda la tua lingua_!—Lovino, watch your language! (Italian)

_Mi dispiace, mamma_._ Non succederà di nuovo_.—I'm sorry, mom. It won't happen again. (Italian)

_Assicurati di esso_.—Make sure of it. (Italian)

_Prendi le scarpe di papà per lui e lui ti darà un biscotto_—Get daddy's shoes for him and he'll give you a biscuit (Italian)

_maledetto imbecille_—damn idiot (Italian)

¡_Genial_!—Great! (Spanish)


End file.
